The Twilight Rainbow
by The Brony Gathering
Summary: Rainbow Dash has feelings for Princess Twilight Sparkle, however, things don't go according to plan. Written By: never use halogens and modmcdl
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Dreams **

* * *

><p>The small town of Ponyville was witnessing an exceptionally beautiful morning. The birds were chirping, and Celestia's sun rose slowly out from behind Canterlot, its warm glow melting the snow that had appeared overnight. Ponies were just starting to emerge from their homes, happy to get a slow start to the morning. After all, it was Hearts and Hooves day. Everypony was spending the morning with their loved ones. All except Twilight Sparkle.<p>

Twilight was in her crystal tree, currently rushing about. "Need more serum... NO WAIT! I also need that... Spike! Can you grab the psych monitors for me?" Spike, against his wishes, was also there. The two were hurrying about, Twilight wanting to finish this before noon, Spike wanting to go and see Rarity. "Spike! The psych monitors!" Spike hurried over with the monitors, still wondering what the hay Twilight was even trying to do. "Come on Twi, can't I go see Rarity now? The lavender alicorn, who was busy attempting to somehow attach the instruments to what looked like a ball cap fitted with a much of dials and tubes, replied with a muffled "no." Spike signed and sat down, awaiting Twilight's next command. It came quickly. "Spike, can you go get me the temporal conductors? They should be-" Spike got up and walked off. "Yea, yea, I know where they are." Spike handed them to Twilight. "Thanks Spike! That should do it." Twilight levitated the cap up, and smiled at her creation. "Okay, you can go see Rarity now. Just be back for dinner. I'm making that special jewel pie you wanted!" "Oh boy! See you later, Twilight!" The little purple dragon bounded off out the door in excitement.

Several hours later, right after Twilight put the jewel pie into the oven, she heard somepony step into the library downstairs. Since the original town library was destroyed by Tirek, Twilight renovated part of the lower level of the castle into the new library. Cursing as she almost dropped the empty pan, she teleported downstairs to see who had come in. At first she was confused, for she saw nopony in the library. After a while, she gave up, and was just about to go back upstairs when the library door opened again, and in stepped Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow!" exclaimed Twilight. "What are you doing here?" she questioned. Rainbow Dash, looking started that Twilight was already in the library, blushed slightly and mumbled something about it being Hearts and Hooves day. "I know it's Hearts and Hooves day, silly, that's why I asked what you were doing here!" Rainbow blushed even deeper, and mumbled something incoherent. "Well, nevermind," said Twilight bounding upstairs. "I need your help with something!" The cyan pegasus, eager to do something to clear the thoughts from her mind, flew up the staircase after Twilight.

* * *

><p><em>'Darnit! She was completely oblivious! Plus, she startled me. This is not off to a great start!'<em> Rainbow Dash's mind raced as she hovered after Twilight. _'Well, she could be inviting me upstairs to her bedroom...'_ The pegasus shook her head. "I've gotta' stop thinking like that," she mumbled to herself. Twilight tuned back to look at her. "What was that?" she asked. "Oh, um," Rainbow, once again, blushed. "Nothing," she mumbled. The lavender alicorn stopped walking and Rainbow walked right into her. She jumped back, blushing even harder. "Rainbow," Twilight cocked her head. "Are you okay? You sound off, and your muzzle is red-"

"FINE! Yep, fine! Everything... I mean, I am totally fine!" Rainbow cut her off nervously. "I'm 20% cooler than fine!" Twilight looked at Rainbow carefully. It was almost as if the athletic mare had a... nah. That couldn't be it. Twilight just nodded and walked over to a door at the end of the hallway. The opened it, and stepped inside, beckoning for Rainbow Dash to follow her. Wondering what was in the room that Twilight could possibly want her help with, Rainbow curiously flew over and peeked her head into the room. Inside, was an exact recreation of Twilight's bedroom from her treehouse, complete with a loft and everything. _'Well, I was right about Twilight taking me to her bedroom part...' _Rainbow thought as she stepped completely into the room.

"Rainbow, I need your help with an experiment I'm doing!" Twilight said enthusiastically, all memories of the prior moment forgotten for now. "I'm trying to discover why ponies have dreams, and I need someone to test out this invention I made for me." She held up the odd-looking ball cap from earlier, now completed. Dash looked at it quizzically. "What the heck is that thing?" she asked. "This," Twilight said. "Is a Psychological slash Temporal Anomaly Inducer and Equilibrius Pattern Waver capable of monitoring dreams to discover what happens during them!" she stated proudly. "Uhhh, in English, please?" Rainbow asked dumbfounded. Twilight sighed. "Its a dream scanner. It can record your dreams," she stated in an agitated tone. She started to walk over to Rainbow Dash holding the cap in front of her. "I'm going to test it out on you!"

The prismatic mare suddenly began to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Uh, Twilight, what if that thing fried my brain?" Rainbow asked nervously. "What brain?" Twilight joked, giggling. Rainbow, who was beginning to panic, almost screamed at her. "No, Twilight, I'm serious!" The alicorn temporarily stopped her advance, giving Rainbow Dash a _"you can't be serious"_ look. "The inside if laced with rubber. Its shock-proof." Twilight began to walk forward again. Rainbow whimpered. _'Oh crap! The first approach didn't go well, now she's trying to scan my dreams!'_ Rainbow, not really having anywhere else to go, and feeling defeated, shrunk back even further into the wall, and let Twilight slip the cap on her.

"Okay, Rainbow, if you'll just come over and lay down in my bed, we can get started!" Twilight said with excitement. _'And now I'm going into her bed.'_ The cyan mare lay down on the bed, and waited for Twilight to tell her what to do. "Okay, when you begin to dream, all of the data, along with the dream, is going to appear on this monitor," said Twilight, indicating a wavy, hovering film of what looked like the aurora surrounding an object when a unicorn levitates something. Rainbow gulped nervously. "Now, to make the experience benefit you, I'm going to use my magic to let you experience your favorite dream! So just lay back, and relax!" Now Rainbow Dash really began to panic. The slight hope she had of dreaming of something other than her favorite dream had just vanished. "Uh, Twilight, I don't think this is-" her voice trailed off as a blast of Twilight's magic encompassed her head, and she fell backwards, asleep. "Now let's see if this works." exclaimed Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Within the Dreamscape...<em>**

_It was a quiet evening, and Rainbow Dash was ready to enjoy dinner at her favorite restaurant, "The Winged Equine," with the love of her life. She was currently gazing through the menu, when a lovely lavender mare walked up to her. Looking up into the other mare's eyes, Rainbow took in the lovely manecut that the mare had gotten, and the subtle, but sexy, amount of eye shadow glazing her eyes. Twilight Sparkle grinned playfully at Rainbow as she sat down._

_"Wow, Twilight, you look... beautiful!" exclaimed Rainbow, sighing. Twilight grinned. "Thanks, Rainbow! I wanted to dress up for this occasion," replied the unicorn. Twilight had not yet been turned into an alicorn, but had she, Rainbow Dash could only assume that she would appear even more appealing to her. "So, would you mares like an appetizer?" asked the waiter who had trotted over. The couple ordered some hay fries, and then after that, ordered their main courses. Throughout the meal, they spoke about common things happening, occasionally dropping a playful hint to each other, and then giggling like school fillies. Once they had finished the meal, and their plates were removed from the table, the question of dessert arose. "I don't know Rainbow," replied Twilight. "I'm quite full." Their waiter came by with the check, and Twilight slipped a few bits in before standing up to head to the counter. "Besides, I have some 'dessert' waiting for you at my home!" she smiled coyly at the pegasus._

_Rainbow felt a shiver travel up her spine. Tonight was going to be the night... she just knew it. The couple walked slowly through the streets, pushed up together side by side. It wasn't often that the streets of Ponyville were completely barren, and could really only be achieved in this dreamscape. As the duo approached Twilight's tree house, the door magically opened in front of them, and they walked inside. Rainbow knew what was next. "Where's Spike?" she asked. "Spike is away in Canterlot with Princess Celestia," replied Twilight. "He won't be bothering us." The alicorn smiled seductively as she led Rainbow up the stairs._

_"RAINBOW WAKE UP!"_

_The thought thundered across the dreamscape, causing Rainbow to jump. The vision of Twilight in front of her fizzled, than came back again, still acting as if nothing had happened. The cyan pegasus was confused for a second, wondering why she would want to wake up from this wonderful dream. Not finding any answers, she continued up the stairs into Twilight's bedroom. _

_Twilight was there, laying on her bed, her eyes penetrating Rainbows skull. The now sweating mare's wings slowly began to spread, despite her efforts to keep them down. "Eh, heh heh... those, uh, pesky wings. They won't stay shut." Rainbow almost had to force the words out of her mouth as Twilight looked at her back questioningly. "Really? Why not?"_

_Rainbow blushed profusely. "Uhhhhh..." Twilight got off the bed and trotted over to Rainbow, inspecting her wings. "Are you stressed? Because I heard pegasi spread their wings in stressful situation to potentially make them look bigger and more powerful." Rainbow cocked an ear. "Yea, Twi. That's definitely why my wings are~ OH!"_

_Twilight had begun rubbing Rainbows wings, starting at the base and spreading up to the feathery tips. "Twi-LIGHT! Wha- what are you do-ING!" Rainbow Dash managed to breath out. "Massaging your wings. They looked quite tense... and they're really stiff," replied Twilight, while still rubbing the now shaking pegasi's wings. Rainbow just continued to moan at the feeling. _

_"RAINBOW! SHE'S WATCHING! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!"_

_The booming thought broke Rainbow out of her pleasurable trance, but still only left her in confusion. Who the hay was that? Twilight had somehow appeared in the bed instantly, and was now smiling seductively at the cyan mare. Rainbow Dash was very eager to get the show on the road, but was becoming slightly agitated by the mysterious celestial voices ringing throughout the environment. She trotted over to the bed and lay down next to her long-time crush. "So, Rainbow. You've had... experience. Tell me what comes next," whispered Twilight as she leaned into the athletic pony's chest. Rainbow, her full attention directed back at Twilight, giggled nervously as she felt a very prominent blush creeping over her face. "Uh... um, sex?" questioned the normally cool mare, unsure of where the lavender unicorn wanted to take the night._

_The smart unicorn feigned shock at the idea. "Really, Rainbow? It's only... what? Our fourth date?" said Twilight, grinning. Rainbow chucked, rubbing a hoof behind her head. "Well, fifth actually, that-"_

_"RAINBOW, WAKE THE BUCK UP BEFORE-"_

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. She was staring at a crystal ceiling, and for a moment, she thought she was in the Crystal Empire. Then, she noticed that she seemed to be in the same bed as her dream, only without Twilight. Slowly, everything came back to her. Twilight, her experiment, the dream... <em>Oh my gosh, Twilight almost watched clop of herself!<em> thought Rainbow, feeling very much panicked at the moment.

She turned towards where Twilight had set up the dream- whatever she called it. Sure enough, the princess of friendship herself was sitting there, staring at a magical, floating monitor, mouth agape as she watched the last few moments of Rainbow's "fantasy." Rainbow blushed profusely, not knowing exactly what to do. Suddenly, as the scene switched to where Twilight was massaging Rainbow's wings, Twilight gasped. As she was now an alicorn, she knew the significance of a pegasi's or alicorn's wings.

Rainbow Dash, seeing as she had now probably ruined all chances of ever being with Twilight, and also probably loosing her as a friend, began to let silent tears streak down her face. Hearing Twilight once again gasp and giving an appalled face at the the suggestion of sex, Rainbow let out a chocked sob, alerting the stunned alicorn to her being awake. "Rainbow-" she started as the pegasus threw herself out of the bed, and raced to the door. "Rainbow!" Twilight called again.

Rainbow Dash flew down the hall, and almost immediately got lost. She had never been in this part of the palace before. So, tears dripping from her muzzle, she choose a random door, and flung herself into the room. Twilight ran out of the bedroom, searching. All of the doors in the hallway were closed, except for one that remained ajar, not quite closed. She rushed towards it, and paused outside the room. Inside she could hear muffled crying, undoubtedly Rainbow Dash. The purple mare lowered her head and flattened her ears at the sounds. She desperately wanted to help, but wasn't sure how.

It was clear to her now that Rainbow had a crush on her. And she would've been fine with that. She probably also would've been flattered by the idea of the strong weather pony wanted to be intimate with her, even though it seemed slightly disgusting. Twilight Sparkle would've gone out and dated Rainbow Dash on the spot, except for one thing. She didn't like mares.

So Twilight, the Princess of Friendship, sat outside that door, listening to her friend cry, without a single clue of how to comfort her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyponybody! Steven from TheBronyGathering here! (aka: never_use_halogens). This is not my first fan fiction story that I have written, but it is the first that is going to be posted here!**

**So, how did you like the first chapter? I kinda just jumped into this story with two main ideas, 1) IT MUST BE TWIDASH and 2) It needed to be emotional. I think I did a pretty good job on both fronts! I was almost crying towards the end, and I wrote the darn thing!**

**Also, a great thanks to modmcdl, who is editing this story for me. And I also offer my apologies to him on behalf of the fact that this story will contain some clop. (Sorry, dude, but just don't gag on me here...)**

**Anyways, I hope to be getting at least 1 or 2 chapters out a month, so, stick around for the next one! Will RD find her love, or will she be REJECTED?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - The Next Morning**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash woke up in laying on a soft, fluffy carpet in a room she didn't remember entering. She groaned and stretched her wings, slowly standing racked her brain, desperately trying to figure out what the hay was going on, as she slowly walked towards the door. Only a few things came back to her, something about a dream...<p>

She opened up the door and walked out, then tripped over a sleeping Twilight. Rainbow crashed headfirst into the wall, while Twilight scrambled to her feet, letting out a small shriek. The alicorn automatically seized Rainbow Dash in her glow, not thinking clearly yet. Dash naturally tried to squirm out of it. "Uhhh, Twi? Can you put me down?" asked the pegasus. Twilight looked bleary-eyed to the pegasus. "Oh, yeah Rainbow Dash, sure..." she mumbled as the glow faded and her former captive slumped to the floor. The two looked at each other for a few moments. Then...

"Wait, why are you in my house, Rainbow?"

"Wait, why am I in your house, Twilight?"

Then, as if on que, the memories came flooding back to both ponies at the same time. Both remembered exactly what had happened the day before, and as Twilight began to feel her face slowly turning a crimson hue, Rainbow's eyes began to fill up with tears. The princess of friendship noticed this, and extended a hoof to her pegasus friend. "Rainbow-"

The cyan mare flew down the hallway, cutting her off. Twilight trotted after her calling her name. "Rainbow! Please!" The alicorn heard a loud crash, and as she rounded the corner, she saw her secret lover sprawled out on the floor, with an overturned table and shattered vase next to her. Twilight hurried over as she heard Rainbow Dash moan in pain. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Rainbow sat up, grunting. Struggling to her feet, she turned away from Twilight, and proceeded to limp down the hallway. Twilight just stood there staring, until she noticed the...

"Oh Celeststia..."

Rainbow had shards of glass all over her flank and right wing, and already, a few drops of blood could be seen. "Um, Rainbow?" Twilight started after her. "I'm fine..." mumbled the mare, still limping away. "Rainbow! You have shards of glass all over you!" Twilight blocked off Rainbow's path. "Listen. We need to get you at least to a first-aid kit. Then you can act all tough," stated the former unicorn. Rainbow just kept walking.

* * *

><p>After another half hour of coercing, Rainbow was laying down on Twilight's bed, with Twilight hovering a first aid kit over her. <em>Not quite how I pictured it...<em> she thought to herself.

Twilight stepped up onto the bed, and began her the occasional cry of pain, the room was silent. Finally, the last bandage was on, and Twilight hopped off the bed and placed the kit back in it's original position. "Well, at least we didn't have to go to hospital!" she stated cheerfully. Rainbow just moaned in response, and turned to look at her now bandaged flank and wing.

The athletic pegasus got up and stretched, cracking her non-wounded wing loudly. "Here," Twilight said, after washing her hooves. "It's almost noon. I know we didn't have breakfast, but how about I take you out to lunch?" She smiled at the cyan mare. Rainbow shifted her hooves uncomfortably. _Why is she acting like yesterday never happened? Could it be that... nahhh... she's just trying to be cordial._ The pegasus tried to push any hopeful thoughts out of her head.

"Come on, Dash! It'll be fun!"

Rainbow finally gave in, and the duo stepped out of the tree-castle together, and headed into the center of Ponyville. "So, where do you want to eat?" asked Twilight casually. Rainbow, who felt her heartbeat flutter at the thought of a lunch date... _no, no, she's just trying to be nice. This isn't a date._ "Uh, wherever you want," replied the ecstatic mare calmer than she ever could have imagined she could speak. They ended up going to _Fortunato's_, a low-key Italian restaurant. Both of them, having not had breakfast, they ate their food quickly, barely talking to each other.

When the time came to pay for the meal, Twilight put down a few bits on the table at the same time Rainbow Dash did. The typical "who was paying for the meal" argument then started. They ended up eating for free anyways, as the owner noticed that the Princess of Friendship herself had graced the establishment with her presence.

As the two walked out of the restaurant, Rainbow spread her wings to fly back to her cloud home. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her, and she looked at her wings realizing that she couldn't fly. Twilight stared at her friend sympathetically. "You seem to be grounded," she stated. "Uhhh, yea. That seems to be the case," replied Rainbow sheepishly, as she blushed for no apparent reason. _Why am I blushing? Nothing even happened?_

"Well, I guess I'll go crash at Fluttershy's place," said Rainbow Dash, turning. Twilight looked after, confused. "Rainbow, why don't you just stay at the castle? I have more than enough rooms, and the magic crystals would help your wing heal faster," said the lavender pony. Now the Rainbow pony had a reason to blush. "Y-your place?" she asked nervously, somewhere between _OMG she definitely likes me _to _oh Celestia she wants to kill me in my sleep! _To be honest, Twilight had almost forgotten about the previous day. But, for the second time, the memories of the event flooded back to her, making her unable to contain a slight blush. "Oh! Um, besides. I think we need to talk about... something," she said, and began to walk towards her castle. _Yep, definitely the second one_ thought Rainbow, gulping.

Rainbow found her heart beating faster with each step the duo took towards the crystal castle. She was not looking forward to the conversation that was yet to come. The way she saw it, Twilight would either beat the hay out of her, or reject her, and either way, it would not end well. She could risk loosing Twilight as a friend, and she just wouldn't be able to even bear that.

Eventually, they came to the castle, and Twilight led her inside, and beckoned her up the stairs. Reluctantly, Rainbow Dash followed her up. The two entered the bedroom in which the dream experiment was set up. Sitting down on the bed, the lavender more beckoned Rainbow to come sit down next to her. "so..." began Twilight as the pegasus sat. "I think we can both agree that yesterday was a bit chaotic," said the alicorn, half-expecting Discord to show up at the mention of his special "talent." Rainbow just sat there, silently staring at the soft carpet. She really did not want to have this conversation.

"Well?" asked Twilight. "Is there anything you want to tell me? Maybe _ask_ me?" Twilight prompted. _Wait... what?_ Rainbow Dash was not expecting that question. She was waiting for a lecture about the birds and the bees or something. But this, she was not expecting this! "Uhhhh..." she began unsteadily. "I... um, Twilight," said Rainbow. Twilight placed an encouraging hoof on Rainbow's back. "Yes, Rainbow?" The cyan pegasus took a deep breath and...

"I think I love you Twilight."

She then proceeded to curl up into a ball and hide.

Twilight sighed. Almost a full 24 hours had passed since she learned about this secret love, and she had needed to hear it from Rainbow herself. But now as the time came, she still couldn't make up her mind. In her brain, she was almost positive that she liked stallions. However, she had nothing wrong with a same-sex relationship, and there had always been that small part of her...

As she looked at Rainbow, it was suddenly as if she knew exactly what it was she had to say. "Rainbow," said Twilight, almost in a whisper. "I'm strait." Now it was said. And she could hear her pegasus friend whimper, as she slowly rubbed Rainbow's back. "Rainbow,, look at me," she ordered. The cyan pony's face slowly shifted into her view, her eyes watering, with a pitiful frown plastered to her face.

"Rainbow," said the alicorn. "I admire you greatly for having the courage to even admit it to me. Most ponies would just try to deny it, to pass it off as a sick wet dream or something." Rainbow just sat there, sadly staring back at Twilight. _She doesn't like me..._ was all Rainbow kept repeating in her head.

Suddenly, Twilight smiled. "Hey, who knows? I've never actually been with a stallion before," she leaned a little closer to Rainbow. "And if it turns out that I'm just confused now, I'll come straight. To. You." The princess emphasized the point by lightly poking Rainbow Dash in the chest. The Pegasus smiled lightly as her wings became slightly stiff.

"Now," Twilight leaned back. "Friends?" She extended a hoof. Rainbow grinned even wider and bumped Twilight's off with her own.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the element of loyalty for ya'. Wish all the people I asked out were like that...<strong>

**Anyways, sorry for the shorter chapters. I'm gonna try to get some out that are a bit longer! And again, thank's to modmcdl for editing this fic for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - What Am I Doing?**

* * *

><p>Spike walked in just as Twilight and Rainbow Dash were walking towards the front door. The little dragon looked at the pair in confusion, especially since it appeared that the athletic pegasus had been crying. However, both mares appeared cheerful. Twilight's eyes widened though, when she suddenly realized that Spike hasn't spent the night at his new home. "New" begin a relative term as the palace was only about 7 months old.<p>

"SPIKE!" the Princess of Friendship called out. "Where have you been!" The question caused a light blush to appear on the baby dragon's face. "I, uh, was a Rarity's?" He phrased it almost as if it were a question, and not an answer.

Twilight raised an eyebrow and cocked an ear in her coined expression, while Rainbow grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "It was, uh, a Cutie Mark Crusader's sleepover!" he continued quickly. Twilight just nodded skeptically seeing straight through the lie. Spike decided to quickly leave this scenario, and bolted upstairs towards his bedroom.

The rainbow-maned pegasus burst out laughing as Twilight rolled her eyes. "Well! He had a productive Hearts and Hooves day!" Rainbow Dash managed to choke out. Then, all of a sudden, the cyan mare got a lustful look in her eyes. "So why can't we?" she asked, her voice practically dripping with sex.

Twilight was shocked. "RAINBOW! We talked about this not even ten-"

The pegasus in question suddenly tackled the alicorn to the floor, and lowered her muzzle towards Twilight's. The princess pulled her head back as far as possible, and tried to scold her advancing friend. However, she was silenced as Rainbow placed her lips on her own. Twilight's eyes widened as she fought back, attempting to get the crazed mare off of her. The pegasus just locked onto the alicorn's lips more passionately. Suddenly, Twilight remembered that she had a lovely little thing called magic. She summoned her horn to glow, and tried to pull Rainbow off of her.

As the glow of alicorn magic encompassed Rainbow, she locked her arms around Twilight's torso, pulling her along with her, as the lavender mare tried to pull the pegasus off with her magic. They crashed into the wall, and Rainbow's knee unconsciously brushed between Twilight's legs. The alicorn's eyes managed to widen even further, as she opened her mouth to gasp, the action allowing her partner's tongue to advance.

Twilight felt Rainbow's oral organ in her mouth, and immediately recoiled in disgust. _She's using her... ewww! But... EWWWW!_ Rainbow just grasped the princess more firmly, ignoring the hooves pushing against her chest. The lavender mare just sort of stood there awkwardly, her upper body bent as far away from Rainbow as possible, with the pegasus's neck craned forward, their lips firmly pressed together. And progressively, Twilight was shamed to admit that she was becoming very aroused. The alicorn felt her lower regions becoming slightly moist, and for every minute she stayed in her lip-lock with her fellow element, the close she got to needing to fulfill her primal needs.

As the two continued kissing, the dominant pegasus slipped a forehoof between Twilight's hind legs, and started rubbing slowly. Twilight moaned into Rainbow's mouth, and finally advanced her tongue to dance with her partner's. After what seemed like forever, Rainbow pulled away, and two gasped for breath. "So, _Twi_... How was that for a first kiss?"

_Pretty good!_ she thought. "Rainbow Dash! How dare you!" she gasped instead, still out of breath from the "activity." The pegasus in question sat back on her haunches. "Are you kidding? You're kidding right?" she eyes Twilight with both a hint of laughter and nervousness in her eye.

Twilight's brain was telling her to send Dash away, but her body wanted more. As she looked at the mare in front of her, she watched as a single tear dripped down her muzzle. The alicorn's heart instantly shattered. She wanted to love this mare badly. It was almost painful. Yet... she was strait? Maybe? Twilight sat there, staring solemnly at the element of loyalty, not knowing which one was the right answer, and which one was the answer that would make both of them happy.

Before Twilight even had time to make a definite decision, Dash stood up, and turned to leave, as a few more tear drops fell to the floor. "Fine then... I'm sorry. I'm- I'm just going to leave now," she mumbled. And flew our the open window. Twilight quickly shot a hoof out to grab her tail.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle bolted straight up in bed, screaming the name of a certain prismatic pony. Spike was instantly at her side. "Twilight! Are you okay? You were tossing and turning, and then you started to cry, and now you're awake, and did you just scream Rainbow Dash?" Twilight flung her blankets off and ran to her bathroom, barely making it before she vomited into her toilet. Spike instantly ran over to her, worried. This was the third time this week that<br>Twilight had woken up disoriented and screaming. However, this was the first time she got sick over whatever was going on.

Spike rubbed Twilight's back as she continued to violently get sick. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few short minutes, the alicorn pulled away from the porcelain bowl, and leaned against the wall. "I'm fine, Spike," she croaked, rubbing her mouth with a hoof. "I'm just... dizzy..." she actually had no idea. Spike nodded, and slowly left the princess to her thoughts.

None of that had happened. It was all a dream. In reality, Rainbow Dash had left normally, with everything seemingly settled between them. However, the night afterward, Twilight had that dream. And she had it the night after that. And tonight. _What is happening to me?_

Twilight got up and went back to bed. _Tomorrow, _she thought, _I'm going to go talk to her. And she is going to listen. _She slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, she got up, ate breakfast, started her morning routine. She caught Spike gazing curiously at her several times throughout the morning, but he quickly looked away whenever she looked at him. _He's probably just worried_ the alicorn assured herself. He was like a baby brother to her after all. Once she had finished everything that needed to be done, she went back to her bedroom, and attempted to figure out the best plan to confront her... crush? No, it wasn't a crush. How could it be? She was strait.

Once again, a plague of doubt ran through her mind. What if she wasn't? What if she was a fillyfooler? What is she was bisexual?

Slowly, Twilight's new found resolve began to crumble. She couldn't do this, who was she kidding. She already got too much attention for being a Princess, and just imagine what would happen if _that _got out. Suddenly, a wet mark appeared on her paper. She blinked, and more blotches appeared. She was crying and didn't even realize it. Then, for whatever reason her stupid brain came up with, Twilight Sparkle began to laugh.

Why did she care about what other ponies thought? Just look at all the rumors going around about Princess Celestia. Ponies were practically calling her "Molestia" behind her back. Yet, they still treated her with respect. And she was also pretty sure that Luna was a fillyfooler. Just look at how she was when Spitfire appeared at her coronation. She giggled at the thought.

Now, with a new sense of security in her decision, she stood, and walked downstairs, wiggling her flank slightly, in a giddy motion, with a smile on her face. She walked past Spike, who looked strangely even more worried than he did before. "Twilight," he started. "Are you alright?" The mare in questioned grinned even wider and turned to look at him. "Never better Spike!" she said joyously.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked. "You look like a maniac." Twilight's grin faded slightly as she produced a mirror from thin air. She did indeed, look like a lunatic. Her mane was messed up, and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Not to mention the tears running down her face. And then the smile just completely the whole "come arrest me before I do something stupid" look. She once again burst out laughing. "You're right Spike, you're right."

"Also, don't take this the wrong way, but you kinda smell too," he added. Twilight took it the wrong way.

An hour later, Twilight was ready to leave, having freshly showered and done her mane. She grinned over to Spike who was grumbling as he scrubbed the floor of the library section. "I'm gonna be leaving now, but you can stay here and finish fixing up the library?" she asked. Spike just nodded, and continued to scrub. The alicorn smiled at her assistant, and with a brief flash of her horn, the floor was then spotless. The baby dragon looked at her with surprise, and mumbled a "thanks," before heading to make himself some nachos. Smiling, Twilight left and headed towards a certain pegasi's home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I promised a slightly longer chapter, but I find that these lengths are just right for me to finish, have edited, correct, and post regularly. A lot of people have been asking me to post more frequently, but unfortunately, it is not possible for me to do that and have longer chapters at the same time. Sorry!<strong>

**Anyways, next chapter will hopefully be longer, I already started writing it right after I had modmcdl edit this one (he was a bit off afterwards Lol), and it's coming along nicely.**

**See you soon, brohoof /) !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Hooves of Forgiveness**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Awwwww," Scootaloo whined. "Why not?" Rainbow Dash looked down to the orange filly from the could above her. "Because you're too young," she countered. The young pegasus glared at her. "I'm almost seventeen." "Still too young!" The situation between the foal and her idol was clearly going nowhere.

The argument continued as Twilight noticed the iridescent mane from afar, and started to head in that direction. She could tell that the two were clearly arguing about something, but from this distance, she couldn't tell exactly what. And upon her approach, the situation still made no sense. "Hey girls! How are you doing!" she asked cordially. Scootaloo just grunted while Rainbow said something along the lines of, "never been better." The duo proceeded to shun each other for a few more moments before the crusader spoke up again. "Please?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "For the hundredth time, Scoots, you're too young!" She waved her hooves around in exasperation. "Too young for what?" Twilight asked, growing even more confused by the second. For whatever reason, Scootaloo blushed while Rainbow got a smug grin on her face. "Scoots just asked me out on a date!"

All hopes of ever telling Rainbow her true feelings vanished in that instant. However, the alicorn's brain continued to analyze the scenario, and attempt to come up with a solution. _I did not just psych myself up to do this only to have my hopes shattered in an instant... I need to think this over._

"Twi? You OK?" Rainbow Dash had cocked her head to the side, looking back as Twilight just stared at her with an almost empty look in her eyes. "Wha- oh!" The lavender mare shook her head to clear her thoughts, and in the process, got an excellent idea. "Well, anyways, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for some smoothies, Rainbow," she lied. "I've got some new ones I created and I wanted to test them out on you! Scootaloo can come too!" She put _way_ too much effort into the smile following her "suggestion."

"Smoothies?" asked both of the pegasi. After a brief moments pause, they booth agreed, however they seemed a little confused as to why Twilight would make the trek all the way out here, just to get Rainbow to go and try some smoothies. The cyan pegasus leapt from her cloud and floated gracefully to the ground, following as Twilight began to walk back towards the library, or as it were now, palace, with Scootaloo close behind her. "How about we just give it a shot?" asked the little pegasus, her wings buzzing. "NO!"

* * *

><p>The trio arrived back at the Princess's residence, and Scootaloo, who had never seen the thing up close, was caught with the awe of glittering crystal spires, in the vague form of a tree. They entered the grand hallway, and turned off into a small study, which Twilight had somehow managed to furnish and mold exactly like the old Ponyville library. Rainbow normally paid close attention to everything, considered that every little thing in the sky could affect her flight, and she knew a copy when she saw one, but in this part of Twilight's castle, she really couldn't tell. "Wow... you even got the shade of wood right..." muttered Rainbow, who was gawking at the replica. Unknowing to her, however, the former unicorn blushed at the comment.<p>

"So, just come over here, and I'll get those smoothies ready!" Twilight led them off to an extruding vestibule which led into an almost perfect recreation of her former kitchen. At this point, Dash was just purely stunned.

The cyan and orange pegasi sat down at a round wooden table in the center of the room, while Twilight prepared a blender, hastily thinking up a concoction that she hoped would at least taste relatively good. Five minutes later, the roar of the blender had halted, and a thick, green sludge oozed into everpony's cups. Twilight took a first, tentative sip, and was shocked to discover that it actually tasted quite refreshing. She open her mouth to speak, but before she could even get her first word out, Rainbow spoke up.

"So, squirt? Why'd you wanna' go out with me in the first place?" questioned the cyan mare. Scootaloo responded with a sigh. "I wanted to know if it was true," she spoke solemnly. Dash took a sip of her smoothie. "If what was true?"

"That you tasted like rainbows."

Twilight's smoothie sprayed across Rainbow Dash's stunned face.

"I am so sorry!" she cried immediately afterwards. "I just... I-" Rainbow wiped the smoothie from her face. "Twi... it's alright." She attempted to calm the now-panicking mare. "Scootaloo, I think you should just drop the topic for, like, ever..." Grudgingly, the orange filly left, and walked out of the replicated kitchen.

Turning back to Twilight, it appeared as if the lavender mare was going to have a heart-attack. Her face was flushed, and silent tears were streaming down her face. "Twi, it's just a little juice," the pegasus tried to assure her. However, the element of magic was not taking it too well. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on the alicorn's face, and she rushed to spawn some towels, and vigorously wiped the pegasus down. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, her voice rising with panic.

"Twilight! What has gotten into you?" Rainbow didn't know whether or not she should be scared for her life, for the princess appeared to almost be in a maniacal state. Without any other way to think of calming her crazed friend down, Rainbow cautiously wrapped her legs around the lavender mare, holding her still. Twilight just seemed to sob harder as her magical grip on the towels failed, and they fell to the floor. "Please, Twi. Tell me what's wrong." Rainbow held her crush closer, and some sick part of her brain reveled in the moment of being so close to her.

After what felt like an eternity, Dash felt slight pressure against her breast, and realized that Twilight was trying to push away. She opened her forelegs, letting the mare escape her grasp. "I-I'm sorry Rainbow," she sniffled. "Twi... it was a smoothie. No big deal!" Rainbow put her hooves on the alicorn's shoulders, in an attempt to calm her down. Suddenly, without warning, Twilight lunged forward, and pressed her lips against Rainbow's.

The pegasi's eyes widened for a few moments, before they slowly shut, blocking out everything in the world except for the faint taste of lilac pressed against her lips.

After a few moments, or hours, whichever increment of time had passed, the two broke apart, and Twilight lowered her head into the cyan mare's chest, continuously mumbling, "I'm sorry Rainbow, I'm so, so sorry..." And Rainbow finally realized what she was actually apologizing for.

* * *

><p>Twilight awoke submerged in a warm, fuzzy mass of light blue. She mumbled something incoherent and snuggled in closer to the blue mass. Suddenly, the "thing" moved and the lavender mare's eyes shot open. She slowly raised her head, and looked down at the peaceful face of Rainbow Dash, who was currently pressed up against Twilight, with a wing draped over her flank. She murmured in her sleep as she shifted again, pulling Twilight closer. Twilight did the only true logical thing she could think to do at the moment. She screamed. Loud.<p>

Rainbow Dash bolted upwards the the ceiling, letting out a string of curses and shouts, waving her head around, trying to locate the offender. "Comere an' ah'll buck yer pony-ass right into-" she finally noticed Twilight, stiff as a plank in the bed, staring with wide eyes at her. "R-Rainbow D-Dash..." she stuttered. "I'm sorry!"

_Already? With the apologies? I just woke up!_ Rainbow floated down onto the bed, sitting next to Twilight, who somehow managed to make herself appear even more nervous. "Twi! It's alright. I don't care about the smoothie!" Even though she was pretty sure she knew that the mare in front of her wasn't apologizing specifically for that offense, she wanted to hear it from the source itself.

"It's... it's not the smoothie, Rainbow," the alicorn tried to explain. "Well, I mean, I am sorry about spitting it all over your face, but that's not the main reason I'm apologizing." Rainbow continued to play dumb. "Then what is? I can't forgive you if I don't know what it is!" Twilight fidgeted with her hooves, her brain practically screaming not to say the next three words, but her heart was slowly gaining triumph over her rationale. "I- I think I love you."

Nothing could have prepared Rainbow for those words. She had expected something along the lines of, "_I didn't mean to kiss you!"_ or even something as far-out as _"I accidentally spiked the smoothies and got drunk with three sips!"_ But never, _"I love you."_ Rainbow had thought that Twilight's decision earlier in the week was final, and she made it blatantly clear that she didn't romantically like mares. She did mention that if it turned out she was wrong, she would go to Dash first, but Rainbow had expected that to be later, possibly years in the future, if she even came to that conclusion.

Twilight turned away suddenly, and began to cry, snapping her our of her stupor. Rainbow realized that her dumbfounded silence could have easily been mistaken for cold-heart rejection. "Twilight, I..." She didn't know how to finish the statement. The pegasus accepted the alicorn's love, of course, but she didn't know how to put her emotions into words. _So why not show her?_ a voice in her head nagged.

Acting on instinct, Rainbow Dash leaned forward and embraced the lavender mare. The fresh scent of purple flowers ranging from lavender to lilac seemed to explode from her mane, filling Dash with a sensory overload. She felt her chest fur become matted down with tears, and tilted her head, nuzzling Twilight's cheek with her muzzle. "I love you too, Twilight," she replied as a tear rolled down her own cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww ^.^ ain't that just adorable?<strong>

**This chapter, believe it or not, is longer than 2 and 3 :P however, it still isn't quite the length I wanted it to be. I will definitely keep trying. I shall keep all of these documents refreshed in my account, so that if need be, I can add on later if I feel that I didn't describe something properly.**

**Also, you may have noticed a slightly different writing style in the beginning of the chapter, and that is because modmcdl helped me out on writing this one! So yea! Big thanks to him! Brohoof /)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - It's OK To Like Mares**

* * *

><p>Magenta eyes gazed into a deeper purple's. At that precise moment, nothing seemed to matter except the fact that each of them were there, in each other's presence, staring into each other's soul. Rainbow Dash could have stayed like this forever.<p>

The two mares were a respectable distance apart, sitting on either ends of Twilight's bed. The air was thick with the feeling of awkwardness, and nopony could really shake the feeling that this scenario really had no possible way of turning out well; for either of them. It was the purple alicorn who, uncharacteristically, spoke first. "How did you- sorry, we- end up in my bed?" The question was sincere, and didn't hint at any anger or contempt directed at the pegasus. For that, Dash was thankful.

"Well, um after Scoots left, you kinda fell asleep crying in my arms. So, I, just like, sat there for a while until Spike walked in," Rainbow explained. Twilight groaned, "Spike saw me like that?" The pegasus nodded and rubbed a hoof along the contortions on the bed sheets. "Yea. He was pretty upset to see you like that. So I asked him if we could get you into a bed, and he helped me get you here."

The alicorn just sat there. She knew Spike had been concerned for her all week long, and she knew it must have broken his little heart to see her like that. "So, I kinda' just slept with you until you woke up," Rainbow finished, but not before hastily adding that she had been on top of the sheets the entire time. Twilight knew it was a lie. She had woken up with Dash curled up under the sheets next to her, but considering the current situation the pegasus was undoubtedly in, she decided not to mention it.

"Twi," started Rainbow. "While- while I was bringing you up here to your bed, Spike told me about a few things that had happened lately." Twilight gave the cyan mare a quizzical look at first, and then her eyes widened in slight horror at the only possible thing Spike could have told her in the situation. "Twi, he told me that you'd been having nightmares ever since we spoke, and that you always woke up screaming. And he also mentioned that last night was the worst." Rainbow looked sadly over to her lavender friend, who was now moping, and blushing in shame. "Twilight, are you sure that you're okay?"

Twilight hesitated a moment before nodding. "Are you sure?" asked Rainbow. Twilight looked back up at the mare across from her, eyes focused on the prismatic thing that was Rainbow's sexy mane. _Since when have I called her mane sexy? Or better yet; when have I ever used the word "sexy?"_ "Rainbow, I'm fine."

The pegasus gazed sadly at her crush. Even if Twilight denied that something was bothering her, she couldn't hide the fact that her purple eyes were laced with pain. "Please, Twi. You're hurting, and I want to stop you from hurting," Rainbow Dash practically begged her.

The princess of friendship sighed. "You're right," she said, laying forward and placing her head on a stray pillow. She looked up to meet Rainbow's eyes. "Ever since that night you locked yourself in Spike's room, I keep doubting my sexuality." The rainbow mare cocked an ear. "What d'you mean?" The lavender mare once again sighed.

"Ever since I was a filly, I had always dreamed of a handsome stallion coming to sweep me off my hooves. For a short time, I even thought I could marry my brother." She smiled slightly at the juvenile memory. "I was so young an naive at the time. And then, as I grew older, I was revealed to same sex relationships. It confused me." She looked up at Rainbow and sighed. "I had grown up dreaming of a colt, and then suddenly, I'm opened up to the option of a mare. The whole thing just spun my brain around to no end, and eventually, I just gave up and called myself strait."

The princess's eyes bore into Dash's, almost pleading. "At the time, I had thought that it was the right answer, but looking back, I realized that it was just the easy one." Rainbow looked on with somber silence as the tears began to drip down Twilight's face. "Rainbow," she choked out. "I think I've become bisexual!" And then the floodgates opened, and Twilight's tears poured out.

* * *

><p>Rainbow hugged the sobbing mare in a tight embrace doing the best to comfort her. She realized that she was never really good at this kind of thing in the first place, but something made her try harder. Perhaps it was the fact that this was Twilight. And yet, a small part of her couldn't help but feel slightly angry that the former unicorn was yanking her emotions around freely. But even that part of her couldn't stay mad at the attractive librarian for long. Partly because she had a slight idea of what the alicorn was going through.<p>

Back at flight school, Rainbow Dash had a major crush on a mare named Fleetfoot. However, she was new to these feelings at the time, and never worked up the courage to go and talk to her. And Fleetfoot just slipped away. It wasn't until Gilda showed up that Dash truly got over her feelings and learned to be comfortable with her preferred choice of mate. So, she couldn't help but feel some empathy for the sobbing mare in her arms.

"Twilight," she said. "It's okay to like mares." Twilight sniffled and looked at Dash. "R-really? You d-don't hate m-me or anything?" Rainbow couldn't help but be slightly taken aback by Twilight's words. "Why would I hate you, Twi?" The watery, purple eyes in front of her sniffled. "Because I've been jerking around with your feelings ever since your dream," said Twilight, leaning back into the comforting tuft of cyan fur that was Rainbow's chest.

Rainbow couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. _Well, that's my Twi. Worrying about my feelings when she could just be cuddling with me._ "Twi, it's okay," Rainbow Dash assured her. "Sure, I was a little upset in the beginning of all this, but I'm over that." She smiled down at Twilight. "Besides, I kinda' know where you're coming from!"

The alicorn removed her muzzle from Dash's chest, her eyes filled with that amazing plethora of wonder, knowledge, and willingness to listen and learn that Rainbow has admired since the day she laid eyes on her. "Yea. You remember Fleetfoot?" she asked. "The Wonderbolt?" questioned Twilight. The cyan mare nodded in confirmation, and began to tell Twilight her story from flight school.

After she had finished, she squeezed Twilight a little tighter. "And then I met you!" The alicorn was truly touched by Rainbow's tale of hardship, and possible rejection. Dash turned to her. "So really, liking mares is just as normal as liking a stallion."

Twilight could see a point in what Dash was analytic mind was reviewing the idea over and over, time and time again. Plenty of ponies in Canterlot had same sex relationships, but then again, that was a much more modern city than Ponyville. She didn't see many fillyfoolers or colt cuddlers here. Except for that one couple; the sea-green unicorn and her marefriend who was named Bon-Bon.

"But, but what will other ponies here think?" she asked nervously. "Especially Applejack! The Apples are really kind of old-fashioned!" Twilight was beginning to panic. Then, for some reason unknown to her, Rainbow began to laugh hysterically. "Why are you laughing, Rainbow? This is serious!" she scolded the cyan mare.

"Don't worry about AJ, Twi," the pegasus managed to choke out between laughs. "She found out about me when I first moved here. Was convinced I was trying to make the moves on her" Rainbow's words died into a fit of giggling. "If you ask me, she has the hots for Rarity!" Even Twilight, who up until that point was serious, broke out into a fit of light giggling. "Yea, they do say that opposites attract..."

"Speaking of that..." Rainbow trailed off. "Now that you've discovered your true self, is that offer of yours still open?" Twilight looked at Dash puzzled. "What offer." Dash smiled slyly. "Remember when you and I had that talk? You said that if it turned out you liked mares, you'd come to me first?" Twilight, did indeed remember.

_I kind of owe it to her..._ thought the lavender alicorn. _And she is kind of hot..._ However, even though she had gotten over the fact that she wouldn't be shipped off to the bad lands for being bisexual, she still wasn't ready to dive into a relationship. She still wanted to get her hooves wet first.

"Rainbow," Twilight began. "I- I need some time to absorb all of this." Rainbows ears began to droop slightly. "So how about we just hang out here for a few days before we like, go out for dinner or something?" Twilight suggested innocently. Dash felt a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. "You mean night too?" As in days and nights?" she asked hesitantly. The purple alicorn cocked her dead to the side. "Yes? Isn't that what we're supposed to do know that we're marefriends?" She tried that last word out hesitantly. For some reason, her heart fluttered at hearing it used to describe them. _Is this really what love feels like?_ she asked herself.

"Well, that's doing things a little out of order," exclaimed Rainbow. "But if you don't mind it, I'm game for that!" Twilight smiled at her new marefriend. "You know, I kinda' like waking up next to a warm, fuzzy, adorable pegasus to cuddle up against me." The pegasus in question blushed at the statement.

Twilight giggled at the love-drunk face Rainbow was boasting. "You're cute when you blush!" This only caused Rainbow to blush harder. "I- I'm not cute!" she countered, only managing to look even cuter. "Come on," said the alicorn. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep." instantly compiling, Dash followed Twilight, and curled up under the covers. Twilight snuggled up against Rainbow's warm chest, and sighed happily.

Suddenly, she heard a soft "poof!" noise. Cracking her eyelids open a bit, Twilight noticed a conspicuous "tent" behind her love. Right where her wings should be. Rainbow was blushing madly and mumbled something along the lines of "It happens." Twilight just rolled her eyes at her marefriend. Her last thoughts before drifting off into a comfortable sleep being _Why did I ever hesitate?_

* * *

><p>Twilight was awoken by the sound of her bedroom door begin slammed open. She groaned and sat up, Rainbow's wing gently slipping off of her as she looked around the room. She soon located the source of the offending noise. A purple, baby dragon moaning as he clutched his stomach.<p>

"What's the matter, Spike?" the alicorn asked through a series of yawns. Spike just hiccuped and burped. Suddenly, a fairly loud gurgling noise could be heard as the small dragon visibly paled. "Oh no..." he moaned just before emitting a large bout of his signature green flame.

The thunderous roar of fire assaulted Twilight's earns as the familiar green flame took on the vague shape of a pony. Finally, as soon as it began, the onslaught stopped, and Spike toppled backwards, passing out. Twilight peeked out from behind the quit she had pulled over her head to see a very surprising sight.

Princess Celestia stood, giving off a radiant glow, in the center of the room facing the opposite wall. "P-princess Celestia!" stuttered Twilight, hastily pulling the blankets over Rainbow Dash, who had somehow managed to sleep though the entire series of events that took place. The marble-white alicorn turned, and a small smile formed on her mouth. "Twilight," she said. "Please, call me Celestia. Formal titles shouldn't have to be used among close friends, especially of the same hierarchy."

"Sorry," said the former student. "No need to apologize, Twilight," replied Celestia kindly. She knew that even after almost a full year, Twilight was still adjusting to her position of power. Slowly, her smile vanished however. "I am sorry to have disturbed you at this late hour, Twilight, but urgent matters have arisen." Twilight opened her mouth to inquire more, but Celestia held up a hoof stopping her. "All your questioned will be answered in time. Come to Canterlot tomorrow, for we will discuss it further there."

The regal mare turned as if to leave, but then paused. "Oh, Twilight," she said. "Be sure to fill Rainbow in before you drag her off to Canterlot with you. She seems to be a heavy sleeper." Twilight blushed profusely. "H- how did you know?" she asked. Celestia smiled coyly before responding. "You with wings is indeed a new sight to me, however I know for certain that your feathers are not blue."

Twilight looked over and noticed that Rainbow had draped a wing over her lap in her sleep. She smiled warmly at the pegasus. "She had spoken to me at your coronation. She was worried that she would never have a chance with you since you had become royalty." Celestia smiled at the couple. "I'm glad to see that those fears were indeed misguided." She turned away again. "Good night Twilight. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, event though it may not be on the best of occasions." And with that, the sun goddess dissipated in a bout of green flame.

The lavender alicorn lay back in bed, pondering what could have been so urgent that the princess had to visit her in the middle of the night. She supposed that she could find out in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT?! ANOTHER CHAPTER SO SOON!<strong>

**Well, I'm on vacation, and with modmcdl suddenly becoming co-author of this Fanfic, things have going by a lot faster! I would especially like to thank him for helping me out with that Celestia scene! I think it turned out rather well!**

**Anyways, here's the long chapter I promised you guys! I also hope to get this up on FIMFiction too, for those of you who prefer to read there!**

**Broohoof /)**


End file.
